The Mirror
by Dead Profile
Summary: UPDATED: FINISHED!!! A screwy little time-warp fic on how Immy and Anck met. ^_^ Mild cussing. Probably the longest fic you'll ever read, but (I think) it's worth it! :) PLEASE R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1

Blah, blah, blah, these character aren't mine and those that are I don't want to take the time to put them up here.  
  
**The Mirror  
  
"I still don't see what you get in buying someone else's old junk." Genesis complained to her best friend, Jennifer. They had been best friends since kindergarten. Everyone called them 'The Jens', because both of their names started with the sound 'Jen', even if Genesis's name was spelled with a 'G'.  
  
Genesis had shimmering blue-black hair of fine Egyptian lacquer. It was cut short to her head, but she planned on letting it grow out some day. Her black almond-shaped eyes had the slight tilt of a temperamental person and creamy gold-and-cinnamon skin covered her silk smooth face giving her the perfect, sandy complexion of a belle. She spoke with a slight Arab accent. **

(To see a picture of Genesis go to: **http://www.envy.nu/ancksite/genesis.html)**

Her body was extremely narrow, almost to the point one would say anorexic. It could not be helped, the lighting-fast metabolism and twig-shaped body type was in her genes and in her blood. She was very tall, about five-foot-eight and her body consisted of mostly legs. She had muscle, though not enough to look like a sport-crazed tomboy, or even like a regular athletic, which wasn't what she wanted, either. 

Despite her lank she moved with the steadiness and grace of a flowing river, the choreographic stride of a ballerina in flight. Her beauty had yet to be measured, yet she considered herself a scrawny twig that had grown to almost six feet in length over the short period of nineteen years. Her favorites pastimes were fencing and dancing, two activities her fluidly-moving body could do perfectly and had grown quite good at, despite natural talent.

Jennifer had sweeping pitch-black hair that shimmered in the sun, giving off a radiance of fiery beauty. It stretched to her back, and was as thick as molasses in winter. Her dark-brown Egyptian eyes lit up with laughter at almost any time possible, giving out the hearty look of an innocent schoolgirl joking with her friends. Mahogany-colored skin stretched over her porcelain facility face creased with laugh lines. 

Jennifer's breadth was not as slim as Genesis's, but slender enough to make boys' heads turn. Her muscles showed quite plainly beneath her tank tops and skirts, the end result of a tomboy-turned-feminine. She walked with the confidence of an alpha male, the long, steady, and powerful strides of someone who knows who they are, where they are, and where they are going. 

Her height was another one of her unique qualities. She stood at a gorgeous five-foot-eleven, towering above most of the boys she had wrestled with in her earlier days. Now that her years of growing were over, the nineteen-year-old could only wait for them to catch up to her. 

Despite their differences, both girls were interested in (almost) the same things: boys, clothes, music, and Egypt. Genesis and Jennifer had both been born in Egypt before moving to the United States, Genesis at age two, Jennifer at age three, and they were both fascinated by the history of Ancient Egypt and usually spent most of their free time reading books on it. They were weekly customers to the Ancient Egyptian Museum.  
  
One of the things Jennifer liked to do that Genesis didn't get was shop at garage sales. Both of their parents were fairly rich so why would she want someone's old junk? Jennifer replied by saying, "All that stuff in the museum was someone else's, yet every time we go there you say how much you'd like to own some of the jewelry." That shut Genesis up but she still didn't get it. Even so, every Saturday she and Jennifer would drive around looking at garage sales.  
  
Today's sale was at a nice Arab man's house across town. He had lots of old junk, like a lamp with a hippopotamus as a base, and a string of necklaces with beads of ivory. Jennifer snooped through the bunch of various items until she came upon a full-sized mirror. 

The oval-shaped object was about six feet tall. Around the outside of it, 3D golden lotus lilies stacked up on top of themselves.It was breathtakingly beautiful, and obviously Egyptian. 

Jennifer exhaled as she playfully ran her fingers over the lotus lilies, feeling their absolute beauty and perfection. The mirror itself was dusty and cracked in several places, but this did not matter. It could be fixed. Jennifer was lost in the mirror's beauty and jumped when she heard a voice.  
  
"You like it?" It was the old Arab man, "It's from Ancient Egypt. Made about 3000 years ago."  
  
"Whoa. Cool. How much?"  
  
The man studied the mirror. "It's solid gold, but since you're so pretty, you can have it for... fifty dollars."  
  
Jennifer smiled. "Done." She extracted a bill from her wallet and gave it to the man.  
  
Genesis walked over to Jennifer. "Whoa. You bought that? It looks Egyptian."  
  
Jennifer nodded. "He said it was from Ancient Egypt. 3000 years old."  
  
"Don't believe everything you're told, but still, it's cool. Anything Egyptian is cool."  
  
She helped Jennifer load the mirror into the cab of her green 4x4, which had been a gift from her parents. They brought it back to the house they shared with three other girls: Janet, Stacy, and Marla. 

Janet was a fiery curly-locked redhead with green eyes and freckles. She had moved from Texas and enjoyed gossiping, wearing cowboy outfits, and singing country while playing her guitar. 

Stacy was a shy brunette with blue eyes. She was shy around most people, but not around people she knew, as in her roommates and dearest friends. She was very religious and everyone had to be careful not to swear around her, for fear of making her cry. 

Marla was a pretty African-American girl who was big into fashion, gossip, and nightclubs. She loved eavesdropping and spying on almost anyone. 

Each girl had their own room. Jennifer and Genesis together brought it into the house. Janet, Stacy, and Marla were watching T.V. in the living room.  
  
"Whoa. Geez!" Janet said, "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Lemme guess," Marla said sarcastically, "A garage sale."  
  
Genesis nodded as they brought the heavy mirror into the kitchen.  
  
"I think it's due for a little polish." Stacy remarked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's clean it up." Jennifer replied.  
  
The five girls spent the rest of the afternoon polishing, washing, and dusting the old mirror and listening to the radio. Soon it looked almost as good as new, besides the cracked glass and some chipped gold. They put it in Jennifer's room and had a snack.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mirror  
  
Jennifer changed into her pajamas. It was midnight, and she and Genesis had just finished watching the late-night Discovery Channel show on Ancient Egypt. The mirror still seemed strange in her room. The mirror. Something was different about it. Jennifer looked at it again. The cracked glass was no longer cracked and the gold looked as if it was newly-made, not 3000 years old.  
  
**

Jennifer approached the mirror. _That's strange._ She thought and touched the glass. Her hand went right through the reflecting glass. It sent ripples up the glass as if she were touching water. She yanked it out again. _Oh my God _She thought_, Just like that book Through the Looking Glass by that guy._ She touched the glass again with one finger. It went through the mirror as it had the first time.  
  
Jennifer bravely stood up and put one foot through the mirror. Then she stepped through. She fell out of the mirror, and into a golden room. She was still in her pajamas. 

Jennifer looked around the room. A beautiful vase held some tender iris lilies, there was a small wooden bed with the curling ends of Egyptian style, with curtains of thin satin covering it. The walls had flat colorful Egyptian-looking pictures of hunting expeditions and rivers. There were torches and candles burning sweet incense. 

The room was decorated with mahogany tables, on which perched beautiful artifacts made of gold. A small window stood at the far end of the room. Jennifer walked to it and looked out into the night. The sight made her gape. A billion or more stars illuminated a trillion, and defiantly more, grains of white sand. 

She saw beds of innocent lilies flow into more sand, then into papyrus reeds, then into a clear river. The Nile. In the distance she saw breathtaking stone pyramids, their tops covered in gold. They looked almost new. A warm wind that smelled of spices blew past her face and she inhaled deeply, taking in the heavenly scent.

Down on the other side of the river, bathed in light from the crescent moon, there were small mud houses with straw roofs. Laundry was hanging up to dry on small wooden poles, and small children were chasing goats around bonfires, laughing and screaming. Jennifer smiled and sighed, seeing how happy they looked.

_Oh my God,_ She thought, the prospect just now coming to her, _Am I in Ancient Egypt?_

Suddenly a pair of tall golden doors on the other side of the room Jennifer had failed to notice burst open and a few maids rushed in. "Jendai! There you are!" One of the maids said in Ancient Egyptian. Surprisingly, Jennifer could understand it. _Jendai?_ She thought.

The maids started laughing when they saw what she was wearing. "Jendai, where did you get those?" One maid said, and Jennifer remembered that she was wearing pajamas, which didn't exist in Ancient Egypt.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know." Jennifer said in Ancient Egyptian, which now seemed strangely familiar to her.  
  


The maids laughed again. "Well, hurry up and change. Pharaoh wants you."  
  
Jennifer looked confused, so a young maid about her age said, "I'll stay here and help her." The other maids looked at her oddly but let her stay.  
  
The girl walked up to Jennifer. "Jennifer, what are you doing here?" She said in plain English. Jennifer was taken aback, then she recognized the girl. It was Vanessa, a girl that had supposedly moved away to another country two months ago, who used to live on Jennifer's block.

Vanessa had straight shoulder-length brown-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. They weren't very Egyptian-looking or almond-shaped, but she used black eyeliner to make them look that way. She had olive skin that stretched very tightly over her sharp cheekbones. She was normally thin and about 5"6, also nineteen years old. She had always been the serious one, and the disapproving crinkles on her forehead now showed her usual irritation for Jennifer when she didn't know what she was doing.  
  


"Vanessa?!" Jennifer breathed.  
  
"Yes, but its Anura now."  
  
"I thought you moved to another country!"  
  
"I did. I moved to Egypt. I just didn't say what time period." She smiled.  
  
"Wow. How'd you get here?"  
  
"Same way you did."  
  
"The mirror?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a loud banging on the door. "Jendai! Hurry up!" One of the maids called.  
  
"Am I Jendai?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And, what do I do?"  
  
"Well, right now you have to get changed."  
  
"Into what?"  
  
Vanessa pointed to a brown loincloth draped over a chair. Jennifer raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhh, no."  
  
"Uhh, yes."  
  
"Why, though?"  
  
"Just do it. It's better than getting your head chopped off."  
  
Jennifer raised both of her eyebrows.  
  
"And, uhh, what do I wear for a top?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm not doing this."  
  
"Don't worry, your body'll be covered with paint."  
  
"Paint?!"  
  
"Body paint. Black and gold. On nearly every inch of your skin."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Just do it. All the concubines do."  
  
"Concubines?!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Am I a...?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  


"No. I'm not doing this. I'm a virgin and I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much."  
  
"Jennifer!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jendai! The Pharaoh does not like to be kept waiting!" Shouted one of the maids from behind the doors.  
  
"Jennifer, please!" Her eyes begged, "If I let you go back through the mirror I'll be killed for letting you escape."  
  
Jennifer sighed, "All right, fine. I'll do it for you, k?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Turn around while I change."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ten minutes later Jennifer walked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber. Her body was covered from head to toe with black and gold paint. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She thought. She had been going over various plans in her head to get out of this, but none would work. She would just have to do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mirror**  
  
"Geez, Jennifer, you look like crap." Marla said as Jennifer came down to breakfast the next day.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"She's right." Genesis agreed, "You have more circles under your eyes than a vampire."  
  
"I had a bad dream."  
  
"Do tell." Stacy asked.  
  
"Oh, something about mirror, Vanessa, Jendai, Pharaoh, concubine..." Jennifer mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Concubine?" Janet asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ah, forget it." Jennifer said as she put her head on the table.  
  
Jennifer ate breakfast then watched T.V. She noticed that after she fully woke up, she was fine. But the whole day she was wondering, _Was it a dream?_ She could not tell, could not remember. It had felt real; she could reach out and touch stuff. It had sounded real, and she had had perfect vision, which was odd for a dream. But still her mind argued with itself. She decided that the only way to find out was to go back and to see if she could bring something back.  
  
***  
  
That night Jennifer went through the mirror again. She only wanted to do it to make sure it hadn't been a dream. Again she found Vanessa, who seemed surprised at her return. Jennifer slipped a small lily from the vase into the pocket of her sky-and-clouds cotton pajamas to take home.

She had planned on just getting the lily then getting out, but the maids rushed in again.

"I swear, Jendai. Where do you get those ridiculous clothes?" She maids giggled, "Pharaoh wants you."

So, like the last night, Jennifer had to change and submit to being painted by the maids. And, again, she walked into the Pharaoh's bedchamber feeling as if she were about to puke, but not as much as the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mirror**  
  
"Genesis, I have to show you something." Jennifer said the next night.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come to my room."  
  
A confused Genesis followed Jennifer into her room.  
  
"Look at the mirror."  
  
"So what about it?"  
  
"Does it look... different to you?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah. You fixed the glass."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Is that what you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
Genesis looked confused.  
  
"Touch the mirror." Jennifer smiled.  
  
"Uhh, okay."  
  
Genesis touched the glass. Her finger went right through it, like Jennifer's had, sending ripples to the edges of the mirror.  
  
"Holy crap!" She shrieked and jumped back. Jennifer laughed.  
  
"What games are you playing?" Genesis demanded.  
  
"Want to come with me?"  
  
"Come where?"  
  


"Ancient Egypt."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Prove it, then."  
  
"All right."  
  
Jennifer grabbed Genesis's hand and jumped through the mirror, pulling Genesis along with her. They fell out the other side. Vanessa was waiting for Jennifer, as usual.  
  
"Ah, Jendai. You brought Genesis."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Genesis stood up and looked around. "Holy crap..." She whispered.  
  
Jennifer giggled. "Told ya."  
  
"This is amazing..." Genesis started, then she saw Vanessa. "Vanessa! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Call me Anura. It's my Egyptian name."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"This is the country Vanessa moved to," Jennifer explained, "They call her Anura."  
  
"Okay... Do you have an Egyptian name, Jennifer?"  
  
"Jendai."  
  
"And... what do you guys do here?"  
  
Jennifer smiled. "I'm one of the Pharaoh's concubines and Anura is one of my maids."  
  
"Which is the worst job?" She joked.  
  
They shrugged. Jennifer turned to Vanessa.  
  
"Does Pharaoh want me tonight?"  
  
"No. He's using another..."  
  


"Thank Re!" Jennifer shouted.  
  
"Yes, but we are expecting a delivery of a new concubine from a merchant. Her name is Anck-su-namun."  
  
"That's sickening." Genesis muttered, "To sell people like property."  
  
The others nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mirror**  
  
"Umm, Genesis, would you like some clothes?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They didn't have pajamas in Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Jennifer was already changing into her loincloth and was being painted by other maids.  
  
Genesis looked at Jennifer. "Do I have to wear that?" She looked worried.  
  
"No. Outfits like that are for the concubines."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jennifer and Genesis followed Vanessa to her quarters where she gave a Genesis a nice white cotton dress, like the one she was wearing.  
  
"You know you could get arrested for wearing something like that back at home." Genesis said to Jennifer.  
  
"I know."  
  
Suddenly a maid walked in. "Oh, there you are Anck-su-namun, we've been looking all over for you." She was talking to Genesis. Jennifer and Vanessa looked at her. 

"Ah, I see you've made some friends. Good." The maid continued. Genesis looked horrified. "You can go with Anura. She'll show you your outfit and get you all painted up."  
  
After the lady left, Genesis almost wept. "Aw, crap! Can I go back through the mirror?"  
  
"No." Jennifer and Vanessa said at the same time.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Stop saying that. It means nothing here. If you want to communicate with the people, you've got to speak Ancient Egyptian." Vanessa said.  
  
"But I can't speak Ancient Egyptian!"  
  
"Well, you can understand it, that's for sure." Jennifer encouraged.  
  
"How do you know?" Genesis asked.  
  
"Because that maid was speaking Ancient Egyptian."  
  
"Oh, yeah. She was, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on, let's get you dressed." Vanessa changed the subject.  
  
"I wouldn't call that dressed,"  
  
"It's okay. All the concubines wear stuff like that." Jennifer told her.  
  
"How many concubines are there?" Genesis asked.  
  
"About fifty," was Vanessa's answer.  
  
"Fifty?! All for one man?!"  
  
"The Pharaoh. He likes selection and gets bored easily."  
  
Genesis couldn't resist it. "Is he *good*?" She joked.  
  
Jennifer slapped her around the head. "Ow..."  
  
They reached Genesis's room, which, thankfully, was across the hall from Jennifer's. Genesis reluctantly changed into her loincloth and had her body painted by other maids.  
  
"It itches."  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
A maid walked up to Genesis. "Anck-su-namun. The Pharaoh has heard of your arrival and wants you."  
  
"Aw cr-" Jennifer's hand covered her mouth.  
  
"She'll be right there."  
  
The maid nodded and left.  
  
It was then Genesis started to panic. "Oh my God, why did I come here? Do I have to do this? Can you get me out of it? Please? Help, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Calm down," Jennifer said, "It's okay."  
  
"Yeah, but... I'm a virgin! I don't know what to do! He'll have my head chopped off!"  
  
Jennifer laughed. "It's okay. So was I. Just... do what comes naturally and... try not to make much noise. He doesn't like that." She blushed.  
  
Genesis raised both eyebrows. "I'll remember that."  
  
Vanessa sighed. "I'm _so_ glad I'm a maid..." She said as she walked off.  
  
Jennifer put her arm around her shaking friend's shoulder. "C'mon. I'll walk you to his bedchamber."  
  
"I don't want to do this." Genesis whispered.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
They reached the doors to the Pharaoh's bedchamber.  
  
"It's okay." Jennifer said, "The first time's always the hardest because you're so nervous."  
  
"You sound like you're an expert."  
  
"I've done it twice, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just remember, whatever your feeling, he's feeling the same thing."  
  
"How will that help?"  
  
Jennifer shrugged.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing." Genesis said, trying to be brave, but it was clear she was a nervous wreck. She said goodbye to Jennifer and entered the bedchamber.  
  
Jennifer felt sorry for her friend, but there was no way to help her now. Jennifer decided she'd go back through the mirror and go to bed. First she had a shower and put on her pajamas back on, then stepped through the mirror back into her bedroom and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mirror**  
  
The next morning, it was Genesis who looked like crap.  
  
"You okay girl?" Marla asked.  
  
"Fine," She yawned, "Just a little tired."  
  
"Okay," Marla said, not sounding convinced.  
  
Jennifer poured Genesis a bowl of cereal. "Here. Eat. That drains the energy out of you, doesn't it?"  
  
Genesis nodded and took the cereal.  
  
"What takes the energy out of you?" Stacy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Staying up late."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
It was Monday, so all five girls had to go to work. Jennifer, Genesis, and Marla were waitresses at Denny's, and Stacy and Janet worked at a bank.  
  
All the girls got into their cars (Jennifer and Genesis carpooled) and drove to their jobs. Jennifer and Genesis took up their usual post in the kitchen to pick up and serve the food.  
  
While they were back in the kitchen waiting for orders to deliver, Genesis shared some information with Jennifer.  
  
"He said he likes me, or, the way I, uhh, *work*. He wants to see me again tonight. I can't. It's too tiring. I mean, look at me today! And that's just one night. I wasn't meant for this job. I can't live two lives. It's too hard."  
  
Jennifer had noticed her friend looked very worn-out even after she had fully woken up.  
  
"Why don't you just do what Vanessa did?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Move."  
  
"To Egypt? Permanently?"  
  
"Why not? Just think of all the history you could learn. You could visit the pyramids, learn hieroglyphics."  
  
"Be the Pharaoh's whore." Genesis added  
  
"Who's a whore?" Marla asked.  
  
"No one." They said together quickly.  
  
Marla didn't look convinced but turned to pick up her order.  
  
"Listen," Jennifer whispered, "It would work. You wouldn't have to worry about money or food and stuff like that."  
  
"Why are you trying to talk me into leaving?"  
  
"So you can talk me into coming with you." She smiled.  
  
Genesis laughed.  
  
"Genesis!" The chef barked, "Table six is waiting for their food!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She picked up her tray and carried it off, thinking about what Jennifer had said.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mirror**  
  
It was five o'clock, and the girls were allowed to go home.  
  
"Wait a second. There's something I need to do. Will you come with me?" Genesis asked Jennifer.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
They marched to the manager's office and Genesis knocked on the door.  
  
"C'min!" The manager growled.  
  
Genesis opened the door. "Mr. James," She said to the manager, "I want to give you my two-week's notice. I'm moving to Egypt." She smiled at Jennifer.  
  
"Ah. I see. Your name?"  
  
"Genesis, and I don't think I need to give you my last name because I know I'm the only Genesis in this damn place."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jennifer smiled at her best friend. "And I'm quitting too."  
  
"Umm, okay. Your name?"  
  
"Jennifer. Jennifer Karston."  
  
"Okay, thank you for the two-week notice, I think..."  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled wide. They ran from the office giggling. They were going to live in Ancient Egypt! The girls both got into Genesis's 4x4 and drove home. On the way, they discussed what they were going to have to do, like what to bring, how to say goodbye to everyone, and other stuff. They were 3/4 of the way home when they realized they had been talking in Ancient Egyptian and calling each other 'Jendai' and 'Anck-su-namun' without knowing it.  
  
They got home, said hi to their roommates, and ran upstairs to tell Anura the good news. They jumped through the glass. Anura was not there, but then again, they did not expect her to be, because they usually came at night. They quickly got changed and painted by maids who were used to, but confused by their disappearances.  
  
"Where is Anura?" Anck-su-namun asked one of the maids. The maid just bowed her head and didn't say anything. The girls were confused.  
  
"Where is she?" Jendai repeated her friend. One young maid spoke, "She spilled boiling tea on the Pharaoh, and... she was executed."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mirror**  
  
Anck-su-namun looked at Jendai. "Oh my God..." She whispered.  
  
Jendai couldn't resist it, "Becky, look at her butt!"  
  
Anck-su-namun slapped her. "Shut up! This is serious!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The girls felt like they needed to help with something because of Anura's death. "What can we do?" Anck-su-namun asked.  
  
"All that can be done, Princess, is to go to the Temple of Anubis and pray for her soul to pass the test and move on to the afterlife." The maid answered.  
  
"But that's over 50 miles away!" Jendai cried. She was not sure how she knew that.  
  
"Then the next best choice would be the Temple of Osiris." The maid replied.  
  
"Right. Thank you." Anck-su-namun said to the maids and she and Jendai headed out to the Temple of Osiris. Once they were out of the palace, though, they had no idea where they were going. They tried to ask some people, but everyone who saw them quickly walked away from them like they were contagious.  
  
"Why are they avoiding us?" Anck-su-namun wondered.  
  
"Did Anura not tell you?" Came a male voice from behind them.  
  
The girls spun around to see a man of about 28 wearing black robes. He was about six-foot-one and his head was shaven clean. His face was weather-beaten and friendly-looking. He was muscular and handsome with a nice smile.  
  
"Tell us what?" Jendai inquired, wondering why this man did not flee from them as the others did.  
  
"That royal women are untouchable."  
  
"Untouchable?" Anck-su-namun asked, confused, "Like literally?"  
  
He nodded. "Any man... besides physicians who have special permission from the Pharaoh... who touches a royal woman is sentenced to death. It's so you stay faithful to the Pharaoh."  
  
"That's kinda harsh." Jendai commented.  
  
"It works." The man replied.  
  
"Umm, pardon me, but who are you?" Anck-su-namun asked the man.  
  
"Oh, yes. I am Imhotep, the High Priest of Osiris."  
  
"Osiris?" Anck-su-namun asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"We were looking for the Temple of Osiris, to... to pray for Anura..."  
  
"Ah, I'm surprised you don't know where the Temple is, but all right. I'll lead you there."  
  
"Thank you, Imhotep." Jendai said.  
  
"You're most welcome." Imhotep smiled and led them through the parting crowd.  
  
"Umm, Imhotep?" Anck-su-namun asked.  
  
"Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Did you know Anura?"  
  
"Yes. She told me about your world and you. She said the two newest concubines were… not of this… time period."  
  
"And... you believed her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wait a second. You know where we're from yet you say we should know the location of the Temple." Jendai questioned.  
  
"Well, I would've thought she'd have shown you the locations of all the temples in Thebes."  
  
"You... you won't tell anyone, will you?" Anck-su-namun asked, worried.  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile. "Not unless you want me to."  
  
"Uhh, no."  
  
"Imhotep, why did you not back away from us like everyone else?" Anck-su-namun questioned.  
  
"I can trust myself not to touch you."  
  
"And they can't?"  
  
"They call it precaution."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Some precaution." Jendai mumbled under her breath.  
  
Anck-su-namun still had questions. "But can we touch you? Like can I put my finger on your arm without getting you killed?" She held one finger dangerously close to his robes.  
  
Imhotep looked a bit uncomfortable and tried not to flinch. "Umm, I'd rather you not experiment with that." Anck-su-namun giggled and lowered her hand. Imhotep relaxed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mirror**  
  
They approached a tall building made out of stone. Thick pillars supported a large ceiling with intricate carvings and hieroglyphics on it. "This is the Temple. Well, Princesses, it has been a pleasure. Please drop by to see me anytime you wish." Imhotep smiled and entered the building.  
  
"Well, at least we know everyone here's not a spaz." Jendai commented. They entered the Temple. 

Torches burning more perfume-scented incense lit every row of red velvet cushions. In the front was a 20-foot statue of Osiris, the God of the Dead. On stone ceiling hieroglyphics and intricate patterns and pictures had been carved and painted. The whole scene took on a mystical look and Anck-su-namun could almost feel a presence.

Anck-su-namun and Jendai did not kneel on the cushions for fear of smudging their body paint. They simply stood with their heads bowed and hands clasped together in prayer. Their eyes were shut tight, thinking of Anura, Vanessa, their friend, from this world and theirs.  
  
The hairs on the back of Anck-su-namun's neck began to stand up, and she felt like she was being watched. She opened one eye just a slit. She saw Imhotep looking at them from behind a pillar. She smiled at him, and he, knowing his hiding and spying would do no good anymore, smiled back. _He's nice._ Anck-su-namun thought and returned to her prayers.  
  
They had been there for a while when Jendai exclaimed, "Oh my God!" Anck-su-namun turned to her in alarm. So did everyone else in the Temple. The girls ignored the annoyed stares of worshipers as Jendai spoke, "The roommates!" She said in English, "They might be wondering where we are! We should go back."  
  
"I have a better idea. How about we never go back?"  
  
"We have to say our goodbyes!"  
  
"That will make it even harder to leave."  
  
"But... oh, all right. Fine. We'll stay."  
  
The girls noticed the strange stares on the faces of the worshipers. They were probably looking at them funny because they had been speaking another language. Embarrassed, they left the Temple and headed back to the palace.  
  
Back at the palace, Anck-su-namun and Jendai were directed by a group of confused maids to the gardens, where the other concubines spent most of their free time.

There was an archway of ivy in an opening of a ten-foot-high shrub bush. Inside there were gold fountains and man-made rivers with dyed water from various fruit juices. The ground was tiles of authentic marble, smooth and gorgeous like a sea washed pebble. There were small alabaster benches and stone boxes that were three feet high, filled with exotic flowers from other lands. 

A few small mahogany bridges crosses here and there over the water, and colorful parakeets flew from the sky like tiny rainbows to a couple fruit-bearing trees. Small white-and-gold koi fish swam in the river which was lined at the bottom with stones of amethyst and gold, marble, silver, turquoise, ruby and jade.

 Anck-su-namun was surprised to find that almost none of the concubines were talking or socializing. When Anck-su-namun and Jendai entered the garden, the others' heads turned, and then they looked away as if they couldn't be bothered by little amateurs.  
  
"Why don't they talk to each other?" Anck-su-namun whispered.  
  
"Competition, rivalries. To them, a concubine's status depends on how many times the Pharaoh's used you."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So they don't talk to each other?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't see the point in that."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
Both girls shrugged and sat down by a pool of clear, blue water.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mirror**  
  
Suddenly a servant entered the garden. All the concubines besides Anck-su-namun and Jendai looked at her hopefully. The maid pointed to Anck-su-namun.  
  
"Pharaoh wants you."  
  
Anck-su-namun's eyes widened. "Now?!" The other concubines threw her jealous looks.  
  
The maid chuckled. "Not for that. Something about sword fighting. You come too." She motioned to Jendai. The other concubines returned to staring off into nothingness.  
  
Anck-su-namun, relieved, stood up. Jendai did the same and they followed the maid out of the gardens. They walked inside the palace and into a gigantic golden room. 

There were steps coated with gold at the far end, and also a magnificent throne encrusted with jewels. The floor had a criss-cross diamond-shaped design of copper, gold, and marble. Large vases held very large lilies by the side of the stairs. The walls were lined with various weapons, most likely for show. Several statues of servants were on the left wall, wearing gold kilts.

The girls walked up to the Pharaoh and bowed. They were getting their first look at him in daylight, and he looked exactly like a Pharaoh should. He was bald, like most Egyptian men, and had a small beard. He was good-looking, though not as handsome as High Priest Imhotep. He was about in his late fifties, but tall and muscular. His waxy skin clung tightly to his gaunt face. His skin had various scars, probably from a bad bout of childhood acne.  
  
Even so, the first thing Anck-su-namun noticed was the look he wore on his face. It was a look of smugness and pride, a look saying, "I am better than you. I cannot be bothered by a nothing like you. Look at me! I own the world! You are all at my command! Worship me! Praise me for the god I am!"  
  
Anck-su-namun hated people like that. People who thought they were better than another. It made her sick for, even though in her life as Genesis she had been born in Egypt, she was American, legally and at heart. She suddenly had a burning desire to wipe that smirk off his face with one good punch, and maybe a kick... or two...  
  
But, no matter what she thought, this was Ancient Egypt, and if she wanted to live here she must play by the rules. She forced herself to smile, though it caused her great pain. The Pharaoh looked pleased.  
  
"Anck-soon-yamoon." He smiled. Anck-su-namun almost flinched and Jendai had to stifle a giggle. They did not correct him, though. They knew the punishment for pointing out a flaw in a Pharaoh, or to prove him wrong.  
  
"You and your friend are my newest editions to my line of beautiful..." He continued.  
  
_Whores._ Anck-su-namun thought.  
  
"...women." Seti finished.  
  
_Sounds like the kids at the park talking about their Pokémon cards..._ Anck-su-namun mused.  
  
"Therefore, like all of my..."  
  
_Whores._  
  
"...women, you have the privilege of learning to swordfight."  
  
_We don't have a choice, you bastard. Privilege my ass. You're *demanding* us to learn how to tear each other apart with razor-sharp daggers._  
  
At this time, it was very hard for Anck-su-namun to keep a smile on her face, so she just nodded at whatever Pharaoh said. It was also hard for her to keep the self-control needed to restrain herself from breaking one of his limbs.  
  
After Pharaoh was done rambling on about how important it was to learn how to swordfight and what an honor it was for them, he showed the girls their teacher.  
  
The teacher's name was Aneniat. She looked in her mid twenties. Her body was very thin, yet underneath her clothing muscles rippled with all the flowing grace of a racehorse. Her blue-black hair fell down to her armpits, framing high cheekbones as sharp as the golden dagger blades. Her dark almond-shaped eyes burned with liquid fire and her olive and cinnamon colored skin was smooth and creamy, stretched finely over her narrow frame.  
  
She walked forward as if she was floating dreamily over clouds in the heavens, moving with the agility of a dancer, as stealthily as a cat. She was very beautiful, prettier than scrawny Anck-su-namun or tall Jendai. Both girls gaped.  
  
"Aneniat is our finest swordfighter and teacher." The Pharaoh continued, looking mighty proud of himself that he owned this beautiful creature. "She will be instructing you in the art of swordsmanship."  
  
_How many times do you have to tell us? _Anck-su-namun thought,_ You've announced that she's our teacher about ten times! Get *over* it!_  
  
After a bit more talking and rambling, Pharaoh left and Aneniat took over.


	11. Chapter 11

The Mirror 

"Uhh, hello." Anck-su-namun said.

Aneniat nodded. "Go to your rooms and wash off that paint. After, dress in the fighting outfit on your bed."

"Fighting outfit? We didn't see any fighting outfits."

"When was the last time you looked?"

"Umm, about... three hours ago?"

"Now, tell me. On a scale of 1-10, what are the chances that someone went into your room and put them there?"

"Right."

And both girls ran out of the golden chamber. "What a smartass." Jendai commented. Anck-su-namun nodded.

They washed off their paint, which was a relief. Next, they found skirts and, how should I put it, golden bikini tops. Jendai had some last-minute thoughts, but Anck-su-namun reminded her, "It's better than nothing but paint." Both girls got dressed and hurried back to the large room.

Aneniat had them stretch, then do some warm-up activities, then a workout, then some cool-down activities.

"But we never even touched the swords!" Jendai complained. 

"First we must build up your strength." Aneniat looked Anck-su-namun's twiglike figure up and down. "You might not even be able to *lift* the swords."

Anck-su-namun went up to Aneniat and smacked her across the face as hard as she could.

"Bitch!" She cried, and she and Jendai went off to have another shower.

Every day it was like that. They would do three hours of exercising and Aneniat would taunt them, telling them how pathetic and weak they were. This only made them work harder, trying to prove her wrong, which was exactly what Aneniat wanted.

After a few months, Anck-su-namun had built up so much muscle she had the body figure of a model, slim and absolutely perfect. Anck-su-namun was even prettier than Aneniat, therefore making Aneniat loathe her more.

There had been no improvement in Jendai's image, but she was considerably faster and stronger.

"Now we shall try the swords." Aneniat sneered, "That is, if you can tell which end you're supposed to hold." 

Anck-su-namun picked up two daggers and swiped one across Aneniat's left cheek, making a thin wound. Aneniat gasped and raised her hand to her cheek to find it bleeding. 

"Why you little...!" Aneniat grabbed two daggers of her own and lunged at Anck-su-namun. She had expected her to cower, not knowing how to use the daggers, but Anck-su-namun lunged as well and the two began a heated battle.

Anck-su-namun, in truth, did not know how to use the daggers, but she wasn't completely hopeless. Using the techniques she had learned in fencing class she fought Aneniat with all the strength she had.

Soon Anck-su-namun had Aneniat down on the ground, thought how she did not know. It had all happened so fast... a blur of gold and bodies. Anck-su-namun kicked Aneniat's daggers away from her and stood over her, her daggers pointed at Aneniat's throat.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Came a voice from the doorway. It was the pharaoh. He walked over to them. 

"In all my years as pharaoh I have never seen such a splendid show. Good work! Aneniat, you have taught them well." He smiled at Aneniat.

Jendai stepped forward; seething with rage so hot she didn't care what the consequences were. "She didn't teach us! We haven't even picked up the daggers until today! And I still haven't touched them!"

The pharaoh looked at Aneniat on the floor with her cheek cut and Anck-su-namun standing over her, both breathing hard. "Is this true?" he asked Aneniat. Anck-su-namun put her dagger closer to Aneniat's throat as a warning. 

She gulped. "Yes, your Majesty, it is. I have yet to teach them how, yet amazingly Anck-su-namun beat me..." She looked as if didn't quite believe it herself.

The pharaoh looked stunned and turned to Anck-su-namun. "Anck-soon-yamoon," He said, "That was the most perfect sword fight I have ever seen. Both of you had perfect form, and neither of you hurt the other _in battle_. It was also the fastest, most breathtaking spectacle I have ever witness. Anck-soon-yamoon, you are truly a master of the arts, therefore I bestow you the honor of teaching my daughter, Nefertiri."

"To swordfight?" 

"Yes, Anck-soon-yamoon, swordfight." Aneniat said from the floor, making fun of the way pharaoh said her name.

Anck-su-namun gave Aneniat a dirty look and stood upright.

"Thank you, your majesty. I would be very pleased to teach your daughter." Anck-su-namun forced a fake smile. The problem was, she'd rather eat live scarabs than have anything to do with Nefertiri. She was spoiled brat who got everything her heart desired, and was as smug and rude as Seti and Aneniat combined.

Only two years Nefertiri's senior, Anck-su-namun loathed her and everything she did. Nefertiri most likely felt the same way, showing complete and absolute rudeness when they met in corridors.


	12. Chapter 12

The Mirror 

A couple more months past and Anck-su-namun had to admit, Nefertiri had a natural talent for sword fighting, just as she did. Nefertiri was a dedicated fighter and would always unsuccessfully try to outdo her teacher.

Jendai was still taking lessons from Aneniat, who both Anck-su-namun and Jendai grew to hate more each day. The only other hatred that matched its intensity was the one Anck-su-namun and Nefertiri shared. They hated each other like fire hates water, a never-ending loathing for the other.

Neither knew how this flame of hate sparked, but it was there, and it was like a roaring bonfire. During practice they would actually almost try to kill each other with their daggers. Pharaoh knew nothing.

***

Anck-su-namun woke early on a morning in mid-October. She was excited, because, according to her books, today was the Festival of Inundation, a ceremony where the Pharaoh thanked Osiris for the flooding of the Nile.

The entire city of Thebes would stand at the bank of the Nile, while Pharaoh, on a boat heading upstream, and the High Priest of Osiris said chants and prayers of thanks. Usually the Pharaoh would put them, his concubines, on the boat too, just to show them off.

Anck-su-namun took a shower and got dressed. Then the maids came in with an entirely _different_ outfit. It was a gold skirt, like the one she fought in, and a practically see-through silk top, made of the same material.

She dressed in those, then got the rest of her body painted. She was also given bracelets and anklets made of solid gold, as well as many other pieces of fine jewelry, for decoration. 

The maids squirted her with perfume and combed her raven-black hair, then when she was done, moved onto the next concubine and got that one ready.

Anck-su-namun met up with Jendai when they boarded the wooden boat. Pharaoh was already there, sitting in the throne in the middle of the open boat. The High Priest of Osiris, their friend Imhotep, was standing at the very front of the boat, holding a black book with prayers and chants to Osiris. 

Pharaoh had chosen, out of his fifty or so concubines, the 15 prettiest ones to have with him on his boat. Anck-su-namun and Jendai were two of those 15. The concubines lay in seductive poses at the Pharaoh's feet, while around the edges of the boat slaves waited to row.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mirror**

Suddenly the boat started moving, and they were traveling upstream. Crowds of people dressed in dirty rags stood along the edge of the river, hanging on the Pharaoh's every word.

They had been traveling up the river for about an hour now, and the sun was directly above them. Anck-su-namun dared not wipe the sweat off her fore head for fear of smudging the paint.

Now, it was Imhotep's turn. He stood at the very front of the boat, wearing his heavy black robes, which must have been very hot, and lots of jewelry. Anck-su-namun knew that most people of high status, like priests and scribes, did not know how to swim, their job taking up all their time, and she feared for Imhotep's safety. One slight bump and he'd...

The boat came upon a bed of large rocks. Anck-su-namun held her breath. The boat managed to clear them, and all that was left was one big, easy-to-maneuver-around boulder. But Seth was up to his old tricks again.

The boat hit the boulder, and, just as Anck-su-namun suspected, Imhotep wobbled a bit before falling overboard and under the boat, since they were going against the river he would, umm, drift, in the opposite direction then the way they were going. He was headed straight for the bed of rocks. The river was not shallow enough for him to stand, and he had been knocked unconscious when he bumped underneath the boat.

Anck-su-namun stood up and did the first thing that would come to the mind of anyone who had been a lifeguard when they were fifteen; she ran to the end of the boat, while at the same time trying to remove as much jewelry as possible, and jumped into the river.

The Pharaoh and the people watching were absolutely horrified. Their High Priest of Osiris was, most likely, going to die, and one of the Pharaoh's most beautiful concubines jumped in after him, basically committing suicide.

Anck-su-namun's first thought was how pleasant the cool river water felt after the blazing sun, but she had little time to dwell on that. Propelling herself forward, she swam with all her might towards the unconscious priest. He had already been through the bed of rocks and most likely had severe bruises and cuts.

Anck-su-namun slowed and navigated her way between the large boulders, then returned to full speed. She was getting closer to him. Her nostrils and mouth were clogged with murky brown water, but she swam on. She was almost an arm's length away from him, then after a few more strokes, reached out and grabbed the back of his robes.

She made sure his head was out of the water then moved oddly sideways to the bank. She dragged his body onto the sand, breathing hard. Imhotep, himself, was not breathing at all. _Damn it_. She thought, _Pharaoh's already going to kill me for just touching him, but how do you explain mouth-to-mouth to an Ancient Egyptian?_

She didn't care, all she had to do now was help her, erm, patient. She plugged his nose and breathed air into his lungs, and after a few tries Imhotep woke, coughing water out all over the sand, gagging and choking


	14. Chapter 14

The Mirror 

The first thing Imhotep saw when he awoke, after getting rid of the water in his lungs, was the worried face of, what looked like, a very wet goddess. All her paint had washed away and her wet shirt hung very tightly to her skin. If it had been see-through before, now it was, just... wow.

Her wet hair hung in strands, some at the corners of her mouth, and some clung to her shirt. Little beads of water sparkled on her cinnamon skin. She was sopping wet and breathing hard. Imhotep had never seen a girl look like this before and he wasn't quite sure how to act in the presence of her sexiness. Hathor, it seemed, had made a deal with Seth.

Imhotep suddenly realized he was laying on wet sand. The last thing he remembered was falling from the boat, getting swept under and hitting the bottom of the boat, a sharp pain in his head, inhaling water, and... blackness. He then realized this girl must have saved his life.

He tried to move but his whole body felt bruised, and his head throbbed. He reached up to touch it, and found that it was bleeding quite badly. The girl looked at him, then tore off a strip from his robes. These were his _best_ robes! But then again, he was lucky to be alive. Let her have some of his clothing.

The girl crept back to Imhotep's head. She kneeled behind him, then lifted his head and placed it on her knees. Then she tightly wound the wet cloth from his robes over the wound in his head like a bandage, tying a tight knot so it wouldn't slip off. This would help stop the bleeding and absorb some of the blood so it didn't drip onto his face.

Imhotep almost blushed. He thought she had been trying to steal... well, never mind. His body was in so much pain he didn't want to think or move, he just wanted to lay there, his head in this girl's lap. 

The girl looked at him again, and Imhotep recognized her. She was one of the Pharaoh's concubines! She had been touching him, and therefore they would both die! Imhotep shuddered and she lay a hand on his shoulder, to calm him.

Suddenly the Pharaoh marched up. The wooden boat had been docked, and he had come off, seething mad. He walked up and kicked the girl. The impact made her fly backwards, letting Imhotep's head drop on the sand quite hard.


	15. Chapter 15

The Mirror 

"You stupid, foolish girl!" The Pharaoh roared, "Why would you even _think_ of doing that?!" He demanded and kicked her again.

Now, most people, when put into this situation, would kneel and beg for forgiveness. That's what Pharaoh expected her to do, but she got right up without wincing. Anck-su-namun walked right up to the Pharaoh and looked him in the eye.

"I saved his life." She growled. The Pharaoh was taken aback by her attitude. _Alright,_ He thought, _Let's see how much she's got._ And kicked her again. And, again, Anck-su-namun stood up straight without wincing. 

"He needs medical help!" She cried.

"You touched him!" He spat, and slapped her across the face. Again, not a single flinch. 

"He was drowning!"

"You never had my permission to jump in after him!"

"Since when do you need permission to save a person's life?! He would've died if I hadn't saved him, and you were just gonna let him..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

The Pharaoh was turning red with anger. He knew she was right, but he was Pharaoh, and what he said, goes. Why was she so spirited and stubborn?

"He is the High Priest of Osiris! The second most powerful man in Egypt! And you would've just let him die?" She cried.

"And I suppose you would've done the same for me?" He sneered mockingly.

"Yes, I would." 

Why, oh why did she have to be so headstrong and confident?

"And what about one of them? The _peasants_?" He demanded.

"Of course. A person is a person, and their life is as equally valuable to them as yours is to you."

Why, oh why?

"He would've died anyway! He touched you, and the punishment to that is death!" Pharaoh retorted.

"_I_ touched _him_!"

"Same thing!"

"NO!"

"What is it you want?!" He screamed.

"He is the best and only physician in Thebes, and he's the one who's hurt!"

"And you want to help him?" He jeered.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Why not?! He's hurt! You can't deny hurt people medicine! It's just not right!"

The Pharaoh knew he was losing. All the peasants were on her side, it seemed.

"Arg! FINE!" He cried, red as a beet, "Take him and go, but you are to return to the palace as soon as he is healed, do you understand?!"

She nodded slightly and went to help Imhotep up. 'Sexy bitch.' The Pharaoh thought as he boarded the boat, which was now facing the other direction in preparation to go back to the palace.


	16. Chapter 16

The Mirror 

"Come on, we have to get you back to the Temple of Osiris." Anck-su-namun said gently and helped Imhotep up. He swayed a bit, then crumpled back into a heap at her feet.

"Oh! You can't walk?" She asked, concerned.

"Ow..." He winced.

Taking the hint that he was too sore and shaken to walk at the moment, Anck-su-namun said, "Okay, you just... lay there and... I'll get something."

Anck-su-namun took off every gold item she was wearing that hadn't been thrown off on the boat. "Umm..." She started, addressing the peasants that were watching her. Surprisingly, they didn't step backwards... much... 

"Would anyone trade me this gold for a cart, and maybe a mule... or something..." It was truly an awkward moment.

Finally, she did find a small cart and donkey for her gold trinkets. She then carefully loaded Imhotep, who by now had passed out with the pain, onto it, then started the two hour walk back to the temple.

***

Imhotep woke completely dry in a cool place. The first thing he comprehended was pain. His whole body seemed to be on fire. He looked around. He recognized the room. It was his. His quarters in the temple.

A figure stood beside him, placing a damp cloth on his forehead. "Who are you?" Imhotep wanted to ask, but all that came out was "Ow..." Good enough. 

The figure moved out of the shadows and he saw who it was. "Princess..."

"Ah. You're awake."

"How'd..."

"Ssh. It's okay. Just relax."

"It hurts..."

"I know. Try to relax."

"I want to thank--"

"Not now. Leave thanking for later. We have to make sure your cuts don't get infected."

"Erm... okay."

Anck-su-namun went to the cupboard and got out various herbs and potions.

"How do you know--?" He asked, startled she knew what ingredients made what.

"You learn stuff at nature camp."

"Huh? Oh. You're from the future... aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

She finished making the concoction and walked over to Imhotep with the bowl of stuff and a clean piece of cloth. She dipped the cloth into the solution.

Next she undid his 'bandage'. It was crusted with blood, as was his head. She discarded the bloodstained black cloth and picked up the new one, now soaked with the potion she had just made.

"Now this might sting a little." She said soothingly and dabbed the cloth on his wound.

Pain shot through his head like a white-hot poker. Sting _a little_? It 'stung' to high heaven! He drew his breath in sharply and grabbed the girl's free hand.

Anck-su-namun was surprised when Imhotep grabbed her other hand. Surely it couldn't sting _that_ much, yet she could've underestimated the power of Egyptian medicine. He squeezed her hand harder every time she touched the cloth to the wound.

She wanted to stop, knowing she was causing him pain, but better this than infection. It had to be done. "Sorry..." She whispered softly. He was clenching his teeth together and was sucking his breath in sharply. She felt so sorry for him.

Finally the wound was clean, and she wrapped it in proper, or the best quality at the time, gauze. He exhaled heavily.


	17. Chapter 17

The Mirror 

"Where else are you bleeding?" Anck-su-namun asked.

Imhotep reluctantly, knowing the pain the medicine could inflict, showed Anck-su-namun his other open wounds, and, of course, she had to clean it with the medicine. After about five cuts, it became second nature to both of them to hold hands while doing this, though not exactly for Imhotep's benefit only.

It was after she had finished cleaning his wounds that Imhotep noticed the bruises on her body from being Seti's punching bag.

"What about you?" He asked, concerned.

Anck-su-namun looked at the purple marks on her body. "I'll admit it, they hurt, but I'll live. I'm strong." She smiled at him.

"And you think I'm not?" He said in mock offence with a smile.

"_You_ couldn't walk!" She giggled.

He nodded. "True."

Then Imhotep remembered something. "Why did you kiss me? When I was on the sand?"

"It wasn't a kiss."

"Oh?"

"It was called mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"Uh…?"

"It's where you breathe air into someone's lungs after they inhale water to get them breathing again."

"It looked like a kiss."

"I know. I'm just glad Pharaoh didn't see. Then we'd be dead no matter what."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Anck-su-namun opened it. It was one of Imhotep's gold priests. "The water's ready, my lady." He bowed.

"What is this - the age of chivalry?" She joked, and, seeing the confused look on the priest's face, quickly said, "Thank you. He'll be down in a minute." The priest bowed again as Anck-su-namun shut the door.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, the age of chivalry was when..."

"No, not that. Water?"

"Ah, yes. You're priests have been drawing up a nice hot bath for you."

A hot bath sounded like an excellent idea.

"You told them to, didn't you?" He asked suspiciously.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Uhh..." He began, and Anck-su-namun, knowing what he was going to ask, said, "I'll stay up here and... straighten things up a bit. Awful pig sty in here, it is."

He sighed, relieved. "A pig what?"

"To sum it all up, a mess."

"Oh, okay... I guess..." He looked around. The only things out of place were a couple of books.

"Umm, would you like me to walk to down?" She asked.

"Please. I enjoy your company." They both smiled.

Anck-su-namun helped the stiff-jointed priest to his feet. He swayed a bit, then leaned onto Anck-su-namun for support. Or at least, that's what appeared to be the reason. They slowly walked down the hall to a priest's chamber. Inside there was a big basin filled with hot water.

"Umm, okay. I guess this is where I leave you." Anck-su-namun told Imhotep.

He nodded, looking sad. 

"Uhh.. I'll go... clean up... your room... now."

Imhotep nodded again and leaned against the doorway for support. He watched Anck-su-namun walk back up to his chambers and enter the door. He stared at the place she had last been for a moment before he himself entered the room he was supposed to be in to have his bath.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Mirror**

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Imhotep called.

"One of your priests, my Lord." Came the male voice from behind the door.

"Ah. Alright then. Come in." He said, sounding almost disappointed.

The door opened enough for the gold-skinned man to squeeze through. He held his hand up to his face so as not to look at Imhotep. He was carrying some black robes.

"My Lord, the girl requested that I bring you some clean robes for when you are finished."

"How thoughtful. Where is the girl?"

The priest laid the robes down on a chair in the room. "She had to go back to the palace, My Lord. Said a MedJai came and said Pharaoh requested her."

Imhotep raised an eyebrow. "But it's the middle of the day!" He said.

"Does not matter to Pharaoh, my Lord."

"Ah. Alright then. Thank you for bringing some clean clothes..."

"You're welcome, my Lord. I'll leave you to your bath now."

"Yes, please."

The priest, hand never leaving his face the entire time, bowed slightly and left, shutting the door behind him.

Imhotep just sat there, staring at the robes on the chair, but not really seeing them. There was a strange feeling in his chest, one that he could not describe. He wondered a bit more before it hit him: jealousy.

What did he have to be jealous of? He was the second most powerful man in Egypt! He had all the money, power, fame anyone could want! What was there to possibly be jealous of? 

He knew the answer without even having to think about it: the girl. Sure, he was attracted to her, who wouldn't be? But still, there was something about her...

_No, He told himself, __No. You can't fall in love. Why not? I'll give you good 3 reasons! 1. She's a concubine. 2. She belongs to Pharaoh. 3. You don't know if she even feels the same way!_

He splashed some water on his face, trying to force all thoughts of the girl out of his head. _No, he reassured himself, __It's not love, no. I'm sure any man who saw a sopping wet, panting, beautiful woman over them would at least feel a *little* attracted to them, wouldn't they? She's just a friend... just a friend..._


	19. Chapter 19

**The Mirror**

Anck-su-namun left the pharaoh's quarters after he was done with her and walked to the garden to meet Jendai.

"What did he say?" Jendai asked when her friend sat down next to her, her body glistening with newly-applied paint.

"He... he said that I was his favorite." Anck-su-namun said shakily in English.

"But he was so mad at you back at the festival."

"He said he admires my spirit."

"Oh, screw him."

"I did."

"I didn't mean that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next three days Anck-su-namun and Jendai spent all of their time in the gardens, with the exception of Pharaoh summoning Anck-su-namun to his bedchamber every night.

On the fourth day, Anck-su-namun and Jendai sat on a stone bench, frying in the sun.

"Okay, this is _so boring. You're lucky. You have something to do." Jendai complained._

"I'll switch at anytime, honest. I hate him." She said in English.

Suddenly a black-robed figure entered the garden. All the concubines looked up in surprise. Anck-su-namun recognized him immediately. It was Imhotep.

"Hello, Imhotep." Anck-su-namun called to him from their bench.

He walked over to them and Anck-su-namun noticed he had a white cloth wrapped around his head.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, "I sorry I couldn't stay it's just--"

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, seeing the other concubines listening intently.

"Uhh, sure... if it's okay with Jendai."

"It's fine." Jendai smiled.

Anck-su-namun stood up and followed Imhotep out of the gardens.

When they were out of earshot of the other concubines, Imhotep said, "I wanted to thank you, for saving my life and helping me... it must have been really hard to stand up to Pharaoh like that."

She smiled. "Your welcome. Pharaoh's just a big pushover. He thinks he's so high and mighty--"

"It will not do good to speak ill of the pharaoh."

"Sorry."

"I want to repay you for saving my life. Is there anything you want or need?"

"Yeah, but you couldn't give it to me."

"Try me."

"Freedom."

"Okay. You got me. Anything else that's _possible?"_

"Umm, I've always wanted to be able to read and write hieroglyphics..."

"I can teach you."

"Really?"

"If you want me to."

"Sure."

"Shall I arrange for private lessons?"

"You mean I need pharaoh's permission to learn to read and write?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid..."

"I wouldn't question Pharaoh's authority if I was you, no matter how much truth you may speak."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Seti was right. You do have a lot of spirit."

"You talk to Seti?"

"I am his most trusted advisor... not that that really means anything to you..."

"Erm... no, not really, no."

He laughed.

"How's your head?" Anck-su-namun asked.

"Still cut but healing fast."

"Good."

"You know, you can quit mothering me now." He smiled at her.

She blushed and grinned. "Sorry."

Anck-su-namun was feeling lightheaded and fuzzy. Had pharaoh drugged her food? No, she wasn't sure if they had drugs in Ancient Egypt. She had never been in love, so she could not tell if that's what it was, yet she found herself flirting with him without knowing it.

"You know, I don't think I even know your name." Imhotep mused.

"Oh. It's Anck-su-namun." She held her out her hand, out of pure basic instinct.

Imhotep looked at her. She took her hand back and blushed.

"Oh God, sorry. In my country, America, it is customary to shake hands when introducing yourself."

"Oh. Your country seems like a very interesting place."

"It is. I'm not sure if someone like you could handle it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He grinned at her.

"I'm serious. We have stuff like cars, skyscrapers, airplanes..."

"What?"

"I told you you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh, yeah?" He said with mock superiority. 

"Yeah." She lifted her head up to match his.

They both slouched over, laughing.

"I would like to see your world."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. Could you show me?"

"I think so. But we might have to move the mirror."

"The mirror?"

"In my bedchambers. It's the portal to America."

"All right. So we get the mirror from your bedchambers and we put it...?"

"In the temple. Jendai can help."

"Your friend?"

"Yes. She's from America, also."

"I know."

"Okay, how about you go and ask about hieroglyphic lessons and Jendai and I can take the mirror and meet you at the temple."

"Umm, all right. See you soon."

"Bye, Imhotep."

Imhotep left up the stairs. Anck-su-namun sat down on a bench and breathed deeply. What was he doing to her that made her feel like this? If this was what love was, it felt more like the marijuana joint some guy had dared her to smoke at her high school grad.

She began humming while she walked back to the gardens. Something by Madonna.


	20. Chapter 20

The Mirror 

The next day the mirror had been successfully relocated into a spare room in the temple of Osiris. Anck-su-namun had got up long before dawn and snuck off to the temple. There she had met Imhotep and they had gone through the mirror together. They were standing in Jennifer's bedroom. 

"Is that a bed?" Imhotep pointed to the square-shaped piece of furniture with it's plated quilt and fluffy pillows.

"Yeah. Try sitting on it."

Imhotep sat down on the bed. The _water_bed. He automatically jumped up.

"What was that?!"

"A waterbed. Sit on it again. Just don't get up."

Imhotep played with the waterbed while Anck-su-namun took a shower and dressed in a red mock turtleneck, and black pants. When she walked back into Jennifer's room Imhotep did a double-take.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"I know that but--"

"This is what people wear now."

"Will I have to wear that?"

"No. I'll find something else for you."

"Phew. Are all beds like this now?"

"No. Most of them have mattresses." 

"Uh...?"

"Come here, I'll show you."

Anck-su-namun grabbed Imhotep's hand and attempted to pull him across to the other room. He automatically withdrew his hand and looked around frantically, thinking something was going to swoop down from the heavens to kill him.

"Anck-su-namun, I know we are alone, but still I don't think you should--"

"Imhotep, this is _America. _No pharaoh. No MedJai. No laws saying you can't touch me."

He looked up at her.

"Sorry. I forgot. It just it seems so wrong..."

"Imhotep. It's not scary. I promise." She smiled and held her hand out. He slowly stretched his hand out and placed his palm up against hers.

"See? That didn't hurt – did it? And nothing came to kill you."

"I guess..."

"You'll get used to it. Now, let's see if we can get you something to wear."

Anck-su-namun silently crept down to the kitchen. It was five in the morning, and she didn't want to wake her roommates. The first thing she wanted to do was see what the date was. She looked at the calendar. 

"January 24th? That's the weekend of the boating trip we planned! That means... they're gone! We have the whole house to ourselves! Yes!"

Anck-su-namun punched the air as Imhotep walked down the stairs.

"What are you so happy about?"

"My roommates are gone! We don't have to sneak around and stay out of sight!"

"Um, okay."

"Yes. We need clothes for you. Maybe Steve left something here..."

"Who's Steve?" Imhotep said offensively.

"Marla's boyfriend. He drops by a lot and leaves us his laundry."

"Oh. Laundry?"

"Dirty clothes."

"I have to wear someone's dirty clothes?"

"No. They're clean. Just came out of the washing machine."

"Washing machine?"

"A big white metal box that makes dirty clothes clean."

"Whoa!"

"It's not _that_ amazing. Will you hit the light switch?"

"What?"

"That thing poking out of the wall on your left. Just flick it up."

Imhotep did as he was told, and, of course, the lights turned on. Imhotep screamed with surprise.

"What in the Underworld was _that_?!?!?"

"It's a light switch. It turns on the uhh... fireless torches."

"Fireless torches? How does that work?"

"I don't really know. Something about a guy named Benjamin Franklin."

"Oh. And what's this stuff I'm walking on?"

"Carpet."

"Uhh, right."

"I see that I'm going to be answering questions all day."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. There are times when I can hardly restrain myself from asking everyone around about what it's like to live in Egypt your whole life."

Anck-su-namun went to the clean laundry pile and picked up a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Okay, go somewhere else and put these on."

"How?"

"Oh God..."

With a little embarrassment Anck-su-namun showed Imhotep how to put on jeans and a T-shirt. The final product looked a little strange, but that was because Anck-su-namun had never seen Imhotep in anything other than black robes.


	21. Chapter 21

The Mirror 

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast (of which Imhotep had fifths) Anck-su-namun retrieved a paper plate full of money from her room and put it in her purse, which had her car keys in it.

"That's money?"

"Yeah. Paper money. Dollars."

Anck-su-namun gave Imhotep a dollar to look at while she put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. After she and Imhotep went outside to her 4x4. Imhotep was absolutely amazed at it, and that every house along the block had one in front of their house. After a bit of examining, Anck-su-namun showed him how to open a car door and buckle a seatbelt.

"So what does this big thing do?"

"You'll see. Now let's see if I can still drive this thing."

Anck-su-namun started the car and Imhotep jumped.

"Gah! Earthquake!"

Anck-su-namun put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay. It's just the car starting. Just relax."

Imhotep sat back and breathed deeply while Anck-su-namun pulled out of the driveway. After a while Imhotep's curiosity got the better of him and he stared out the window at all the things he had never seen before in his life. The whole car ride was a flurry of questions, which Anck-su-namun was all too pleased to answer.

"What's that?"

"A lawnmower. To cut the grass."

"What's this?"

"A fire hydrant. There's water inside it."

Finally they got to downtown. Imhotep was in such awe of the skyscrapers that he could not speak.

"Pretty nice, huh?" Anck-su-namun asked.

"You were right..."

"I was?"

"Yes. Someone like me could not handle your world."

"Told you. Anyway, I'm going to try to show you the best of my world in our measly 24 hours here."

"Um, okay. What first?"

"The amusement park. But since that doesn't open for another hour, I'll just drive around downtown so you can look at all the buildings."

Four hours later Anck-su-namun and Imhotep walked out of the amusement park, laughing. They had gone on every ride, even though it took a lot of persuasion to get Imhotep to ride the roller coaster, but he had loved it! 

As they drove to their next destination (the airport) Anck-su-namun thought about the haunted house ride they had gone on. 

Just for fun, she did not tell Imhotep that the ghosts were all fake, and during the ride he had become so scared she had put her arms around him to comfort him. He had scooted over to her, trying to get as far away from the ghosts as he could and they had ended up holding each other for almost half the ride.

They got to the airport and watched the planes take off and land for about an hour. Imhotep could not get over how these big metal birds carried people and flew by themselves.

At 7:00 PM they came home, having gone to the amusement park, the airport, the roller skating rink, McDonald's, the Egyptian Museum, the library, the mall, and had a tour of an office building.

Imhotep had been very disturbed at the Egyptian Museum. He saw a couple of artifacts that had belonged to him, and they had a walk-through model of Seti's palace, which was both odd and not historically accurate. They also looked at the Egyptologists' translation of a few hieroglyphics. They were so wrong they were almost kicked out of the museum for laughing.

Anck-su-namun walked into the kitchen.

"So, what should we have for dinner?"

"Uhh, bread?"

"Sick of it. How about..." She scanned thorough the cupboards. "Macaroni and cheese!"

"What?"

"Oh, you'll love it."

Imhotep deposited his souvenirs on the table and went to go look at the blue box Anck-su-namun was holding. He shook it.

"No, you have to cook it first, Immy."

'Immy'? No one had ever called him Immy before. Not even his mother. He shrugged, went back to the table, and sat in one of the chairs.

Anck-su-namun  took out a pot, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. Once it had boiled she dumped the hard macaroni into it and began to stir.

Imhotep didn't know what made him do it, but he walked over to Anck-su-namun and slid his arms under hers and locked them over her stomach. She took one of her own hands and placed then on top of his. She looked up at him.

"Imhotep?"

"Mmm?"

"Are we in love?"

"I think so."

She leaned back into him and they kissed. The bubbling macaroni lay forgotten. They broke apart.

"I liked that." Anck-su-namun smiled.

Imhotep returned the smile and brought his mouth down upon her's again.


	22. Chapter 22

The Mirror 

Anck-su-namun lay in her bed next to Imhotep. She turned and rubbed his shoulder with her nose to see if he was still awake.

"Imhotep?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Anck-su-namun put a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Everything."

Imhotep grinned into his pillow. He was so happy. He had never made love before, but this had not been scary or anything. He loved Anck-su-namun, and she loved him. What else mattered?

He turned to face her.

"You know, if pharaoh finds out about this we're dead."

"I know." She answered, "But I don't care."

"Why don't we just stay here then? Like you said, no pharaoh, no MedJai, no laws that say I can't touch you."

He put his hand on her bare skin. She shivered.

She smiled faintly. "If I had wanted to stay here I wouldn't have moved to Egypt in the first place."

"You like Egypt a lot, don't you?"

"I like you more."

"So you'll stay?"

"If you want me to." Her face looked pained. He hated to see her look like that.

Imhotep kissed her forehead. "No. Let's go back to Egypt." Her expression automatically brightened and she kissed him hard on the mouth. "Thank you." She breathed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Anck-su-namun snuggled closer to his warm body and he cradled her, kissing her until she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Mirror **

The next morning, before Imhotep and Anck-su-namun went back through the mirror, they had grabbed a couple items that might be of some use.

"A couple of Band-Aids, a toothbrush, no, two toothbrushes, Tylenol, umm, I think that's it." Anck-su-namun checked off as Imhotep changed into his freshly laundered robes.

When everything was finished (the dishes, the laundry, ect.) they ventured back through the mirror into Imhotep's quarters in the temple. With some time left till sunrise, Imhotep helped Anck-su-namun put the mirror back in her quarters. 

Imhotep left quickly, but gave Anck-su-namun the 21st century supplies to keep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anck-su-namun was awakened by a painful slap across her face.

"Wake up, you stupid girl! Where were you?" Demanded the angry voice of Seti I. Anck-su-namun kept her eyes closed tightly, willing him to go away.

"Answer me!" Seti hissed and hit her harder. Anck-su-namun opened one eye and glared at him.

"I was visiting family down in the village." She murmured.

"Family?! You don't have any family! You belong to me!"

"I'm sorry." She said coldly, now sounding sorry at all.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were visiting 'family'?" Seti shrieked. 

"I forgot." Anck-su-namun spat between clenched teeth. He wouldn't break her. He wouldn't make her bend to his will. Her spirit was free. Seti could never conquer it, no matter how much physical pain she had to endure.

Seti punched her in the ribs. She curled up into a ball.

"I wanted you last night." Seti hissed and kicked her.

"You want me every night." The hatred in her voice was obvious. 

"And you know the punishment for one that does not give the pharaoh what he desires, do you not?" He placed his head on the back of her shoulder and breathed in the aroma of her hair. He moaned as Anck-su-namun scowled, knowing pharaoh could not see her face.

"Get off me." She whispered.

Seti drew back in surprise. His stunned face quickly turned into an expression of anger.

"How dare you try to order me! I am pharaoh! God incarnate, ruler of Egypt! How dare you question my authority?!" 

Seti, in his state of rage, went around throwing chair and upsetting tables, breaking everything he could get his hands on. Suddenly he picked up a gold vase and hurled it towards the mirror.

Anck-su-namun watched in slow motion as the decorative object smashed into the glass, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

_Why didn't it go *through* the mirror? _Anck-su-namun wondered as Seti approached her.

"How dare you question my authority?!" He repeated, screaming. 

She glared at him. He had destroyed her only way out! "It's my body."

"Your body belongs to me!" Seti shrieked and punched her face. She stared at him like stone as blood gushed out of her mouth.

"You'll never have me!" She screamed at him. Seti threw a punch at her already-bruised shoulder. Her mouth opened with pain and blood from her mouth ran down to her neck.

Seti growled with fury and pounced on her, ripping off his garments of clothing as well as her's. Anck-su-namun shut her eyes tightly and looked away, knowing what he intended to do.


	24. Chapter 24

The Mirror 

Imhotep was positively sick to his stomach. He had come by to see Anck-su-namun, and maybe have breakfast with her, to discuss her hieroglyphic lessons. Instead he found Seti abusing her, badly. 

Imhotep cringed every time Seti hit his beloved, and almost cried out when he saw how much blood had escaped her mouth, and was now on both her and Seti's bodies. Imhotep watched in silent fury as Seti moaned with pleasure and Anck-su-namun scowled and winced. He saw tears mixing with the blood on her mouth.

Imhotep wanted to run in right there and murder Seti. How could he do this to her? If he really cared for her, he would be kind, not abusive.

_She's just a statue to him. _Imhotep thought. _An elaborate piece of clothing. _

Imhotep shuddered with fury and silently left the room; unable to bear the sight of it any longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anck-su-namun opened her eyes stiffly. Either she had passed out or Seti had hit her very hard on the head. She decided on the latter, because of the throbbing pain on her scalp. She slowly lifted her hand and felt the top of head. The was a big lump, and the hair around it was crusted with blood.

Anck-su-namun licked her lips and tasted blood. She felt the area around her mouth. It was as covered with dried blood as the top of her head. She looked at her body, and saw the blood ran down to her stomach, where it had been badly smudged. Anck-su-namun tried to sit up, but was suddenly overcome with pain in her shoulder, that had been hit twice. She laid back down on the bed, her breath coming in short gasps.

Anck-su-namun's ribs hurt from where Seti had punched her, and breathing had now become terribly difficult and painful. In fact, everything her body did was painful. She had bruises almost everywhere, but the only open wound was her mouth, where Band-Aids could not help.

Anck-su-namun shuddered and began to sob. Dear God, she hated Seti. Hated him and everything he did. She wished that some day, any day, he could endure the pain and heartbreak he had inflicted upon her, even if she wasn't able to watch.

Suddenly there was a hand on her forehead. Visions of Seti's abuse still fresh in her mind, she slapped it with all the force she could. The hand was immediately removed, and Anck-su-namun opened her eyes.

"Imhotep?! Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She whispered to the priest, who was rubbing his wrist.

"It's okay," He said soothingly. He lifted her up so she was sitting up against the pillows. "What happened?" Imhotep wondered why he had even asked this question.

Anck-su-namun stuttered for a minute. "I-I-I tripped over a vase, and hit my head and my mouth." She mumbled, not making eye contact with him.

He put his hand on her shoulder. How typical. She didn't want to admit to being abused. That pride was one of the things he loved about her.

"I saw." He whispered.

Anck-su-namun lifted her tear-streaked face up to his. She stared at him for a few seconds before throwing herself into his arms, crying uncontrollably. He embraced her and caressed her hair, letting her stain his robes with a mixture of blood, tears, and pain. 


	25. Chapter 25

The Mirror 

When Anck-su-namun had regained control of herself, she lifted her head. Imhotep put a hand on the side of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"It's alright." He cooed.

She put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"No." She sniffed. "I hate him. He broke the mirror."

Imhotep put his forehead against hers. "I know. I'm sorry. I hate him too. " He whispered. She looked at him awestruck. 

"But you're his advisor!"

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to hate him?"

"I guess... well... I don't know. Why do _you_ hate him?"

"Because of what he does to you."

Anck-su-namun felt her eyes grow hot and her vision blurred with oncoming tears. She lowered her head so Imhotep didn't have to see her crying any more than he had already.

"It's okay." He whispered. "You can cry."

Anck-su-namun sobbed, letting out a whimpering moan. Imhotep ran his fingers down her spine, wishing he could take the pain for her. He hated to see her so spiritually broken like this; it pierced his heart like a thousand white-hot needles. It wasn't like her. What happened to her fiery personality? Her zest for life? Her optimism? All taken away. Stolen. By the same man who had unwillingly taken her innocence. The flame of hatred for Seti in Imhotep's heart burned stronger and brighter as he comforted his lover.

Finally Anck-su-namun had ceased sobbing. Her eyes were red and swollen. 

"Come on, let's go wash off that blood." He said softly, helping her off the bed and putting his black robes around her naked body. She swayed a bit, but let herself be lead to the bathroom.

Anck-su-namun sat in a chair while Imhotep wetted a cloth. He approached her and began to wipe the blood off from around her mouth. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, exhausted from Seti's "visit."

Imhotep finished cleaning her mouth and body and began to wash her hair with a bucket of water while her head was leaned back.

"Now it's _my _turn to doctor you." He whispered into her ear. He could've sworn he saw a smile play on those cut, but beautiful, lips. 


	26. Chapter 26

**The Mirror **

When Imhotep had cleaned off all the blood on Anck-su-namun, he decided to bring her back to the temple to thoroughly clean her cut lip.

"Can you walk?" He asked, knowing she was still very shaken and scared. "Because you can't lean on me in public."

"I'll be alright." Her voice was so soft Imhotep could barely hear it.

"Okay," he whispered, "Let's go."

He opened the large golden doors as Anck-su-namun slipped on a white sundress. The couple silently walked out to the temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anck-su-namun returned to the palace later that day in much better spirits. Imhotep had this uncanny way of cheering her up even if she was in the worst of moods. 

As soon as she entered the palace, though, she was confronted by Nefertiri. 

"Where were you?" She asked.

"The Temple of Osiris." Anck-su-namun answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"To pray. Is that against the law, to honor the gods?" 

"No." Nefertiri answered reluctantly. "It's time for my sword fighting lesson."

Anck-su-namun sighed and followed Nefertiri into the large fighting chamber. She was still very hurt from Seti's abuse, but the last thing she wanted was to show weakness in front of Nefertiri. 

Anck-su-namun donned her fighting outfit, and she knew Nefertiri was looking at the black-and-blue marks all over her body. 

"Let me guess," she scoffed, "You walked into a wall. Better be careful about that. Wouldn't want to scar that pretty face."

Anck-su-namun lunged at Nefertiri and the two engaged in a heated battle. Anck-su-namun knew she could not hurt Nefertiri, but oh, how she wanted to, even if it was just a small scratch. 

Soon Nefertiri was on the floor, with blood dripping down her finger. 

_Okay, so maybe I did go a little overboard... _Anck-su-namun thought, seeing Nefertiri's expression when she saw the blood. She looked like a three-year-old who had just scraped their knee.

_Ugh, I'm am SO going to regret this. _Anck-su-namun sighed and went to her sundress. Out of the pocket she pulled out a 21st century cloth Band-Aid and showed Nefertiri how to put it on her finger to stop the blood.

Nefertiri's reaction to Anck-su-namun's gesture of kindness was less than unappreciative.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked after Anck-su-namun had applied the bandage. "I can take care of myself! I don't need some... some _whore _doctoring me!"

Anck-su-namun pulled away, disgusted, and left for her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Anck-su-namun received a message from Seti. She was to fight Nefertiri prior to a festival, in which Seti was going to make two big announcements. The festival was tonight, and Anck-su-namun feared that one of Seti's big announcements had to do with her.

Anck-su-namun went to see Imhotep later that day. He was looking exceptionally depressed.

"What's wrong?" Anck-su-namun asked tenderly.

"It's Seti," he replied miserably, "He... he wants to marry you. He's announcing it tonight."

"No!" Anck-su-namun cried and flung herself into Imhotep's arms. "I love you! I don't want to be married to that bastard Seti!"

He stroked her hair. "I know, love. I don't want him to even touch you anymore. He could kill you."

"I wish we could just run away. So Seti and his MedJai would never bother us again."

Imhotep's eyes opened wider. "That's it!"

"What?"

"We could run away!"

"But to where? We'd be caught before we even left Egypt."

"It doesn't matter. We'll just go. Anywhere the wind takes us."

"Imhotep, I'm scared."

"I know, love. I know."


	27. Chapter 27

The Mirror 

As Anck-su-namun entered the battle chamber, she felt a growing sense of dread in her stomach. Maybe she should just let Nefertiri kill her in the battle that was approaching. No. She couldn't do that to Imhotep. They were going to run away tonight. Then they would be free.

Anck-su-namun spotted Nefertiri and noted with a smirk that she was still wearing the Band-Aid she had given her the previous day.

Anck-su-namun and Nefertiri put on their masks and took their positions in the middle of the room. Anck-su-namun saw Imhotep looking at her from beside the pharaoh. His face was sullen and melancholy. She hoped the fight might cheer him up.

"Begin!" Seti called, and the two were off. Nefertiri spun with incredible speed, but Anck-su-namun matched it with a fury of her own.

The sword clanged like music and the girls moved like dancers to it. Suddenly, Anck-su-namun had tripped Nefertiri and she lay flat on her back. She lifted her mask and looked up at Anck-su-namun.

"Put you mask on!" Anck-su-namun taunted, "Let's not scar that pretty face."

Nefertiri scowled and leaped up. The two resumed fighting stances, then continued the battle. 

Anck-su-namun knocked Nefertiri's daggers out of her hands. Nefertiri did a few cartwheels and flipped up onto a ledge with a display of axes. Anck-su-namun threw her daggers at two statues, hitting them both right in the crotch.

Anck-su-namun flipped backwards a bit and picked up a spear from another display. Nefertiri jumped down from the ledge and the two began spinning their weapons, occasionally coming in contact with the other.

Anck-su-namun took Nefertiri's axe and threw it across the room before approaching her, spinning her spear. Nefertiri took hold of it and Anck-su-namun flipped her over her head, onto the hard marble floor. She then kneeled over her, her spear tip pointed at Nefertiri's throat.

"You are learning well, Nefertiri." She smirked, "I'll have to watch my back."

"Yes, and I'll watch mine." Nefertiri spat.

_Was she calling me a backstabber? Oh my God, does she know about Imhotep and me? _Horrible thoughts passed through Anck-su-namun's mind as she stood upright and saw Seti walking towards them.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He called "Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis than my daughter, Nefertiri. And who better to protect _me_ than my future wife, Anck-soon-yamoon."

Anck-su-namun shuddered. Imhotep had been right. Seti walked over and hugged Nefertiri.

"Well done, daughter."

Suddenly she saw Imhotep walking down from his post near Seti's throne. 

_Don't look at him. _She commanded herself. _Don't look at him._

But she couldn't help it, and, neither could he, it seemed. As he passed her, both of their heads turned and electricity shot through their eyes. 

When Anck-su-namun looked back at Nefertiri, she was surprised to see that she had been watching. Nefertiri glared at her suspiciously, and Anck-su-namun tried to act as natural as possible, but at that exact moment, she completely forgot what 'natural' was, so she just stood there, solemnly looking at Nefertiri. 


	28. Chapter 28

The Mirror 

Later that night Anck-su-namun waited nervously in one of the palace's huge chambers. To her dislike, she had been painted again and dressed in nothing but a loincloth.

Suddenly a gold priest appeared at the door and motioned her to come inside. "He's here, my lady."

She smiled and sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Anck-su-namun entered another corridor and saw other gold-skinned priests standing in place of some golden statues. She could feel their stares and glanced at them for but a moment. Her heart was going a mile-a-minute. Soon they would be away from this horrible place.

She found him by the statue of Bastet, and she passed her hand over his face without actually touching it. He began to kiss her, being careful only to touch her paint-free face. But soon his hand went down to caress her arm and smudged the newly-applied paint.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door opening and Seti's voice questioning Imhotep's priests. "What are _you _doing here?"

"The Pharaoh!" Imhotep cried as loudly as he dared. Anck-su-namun motioned Imhotep to hide in the side curtains and she leaned up against the gold statue of Bastet just as Seti entered, pushing aside the front curtains.

He looked at Anck-su-namun's smudged paint and said, "Who has touched you?"

_Oh my God. What do I say? What do I tell him? What do I do? _Her brain screamed. All she was able to do was to look at Seti guiltily.

Suddenly Imhotep emerged from the side curtains and took Seti's sword from his belt.

"Imhotep?!" Seti gasped, "My priest?"

Anck-su-namun grabbed a dagger from Seti's belt and plunged it into his back. His screamed pierced the air as Imhotep took a blow to Seti's stomach with his own sword.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm murdering a person! _She shrieked in her mind. _Not just any person! He is the pharaoh! The King! The Living God!_

Anck-su-namun looked at Seti again. Then again, he deserved it. He had caused her nothing but pain and sorrow, and now her wish of torture upon him was coming true. Then why was she feeling so bad about this?

Anck-su-namun was not a bad person. No. She had tried to be relatively friendly to everyone she met, and, of course, she had as strong a conscience as any. Killing was not for her. Why? Why kill? She and Imhotep would be out of here in a few minutes, so why do any more damage?

_I'm a good person, dammit! _She screamed in her brain, but she slashed Seti's body with more fierceness. _I don't want to do this! I don't want to kill! Oh God, help me! I'm a good person!_

Finally, Seti was dead, and Anck-su-namun was in a state of shock. She had just killed a man.

Suddenly there was a bang on the golden doors.

"Pharaoh's bodyguards." Imhotep stated.

"You must go, save yourself!" Anck-su-namun cried. She didn't want her love to be blamed for the murder.

"No!"

"Only you can resurrect me!"

Was she seriously thinking of killing herself? Who in their right minds would commit suicide? But, if the Book of Dead Imhotep had talked about could actually do what was said, it would be worth it, to be with the man she loved forever. 

Imhotep's face looked pained, and his priests began to drag him out of the room. He resisted, but finally let them tow him away, as Anck-su-namun ran her hand over his face one last time.

"You shall live again!" He called, "I _will _resurrect you! Anck-su-namun!" And then he was gone.

Suddenly the MedJai burst through the curtains and saw Anck-su-namun with her dagger standing over Seti's mutilated body.

Anck-su-namun drew herself up, so nervous she could barely keep her dinner in. She made sure that her face showed no emotion whatsoever, though.

"My body is no longer his temple!" She cried, and plunged the blade into her stomach. 

Pain shot through her entire body. Anck-su-namun looked down and saw the blood on her hands and the stunned looks on the MedJai's faces. There was so much pain she could barely breathe, and she felt very lightheaded and dizzy. 

The corners of her vision were beginning to blur and turn black. _Please Imhotep, _she silently prayed, _Bring me back. Bring me back, Imhotep. I love you._

Finally, darkness set in and there was no more pain.

The End 


	29. Author's Notes

The Mirror – Author's Notes 

Okay, hi folks. ^_^ This is Dylan, the author. I hope you enjoyed my fic 'The Mirror.' I defiantly had quite a time writing it. 

I hope you laughed and cried at least once. I was sobbing as I wrote the last chapter. :..( But that's just me and my sentimental self.

As you'll probably note in chapters 26 & 27 Nefertiri was given and had a bandage on her finger during the fight. For those of you who have watched the movie and saw the Band-Aid on Rachel Weisz's finger during the fight sequence, I thought I would provide a explanation for that little goof... ^_~

Wow. This story took me about three months to finish. I'm not sure if that is a lot, but it just seems like a long time...

As KatieScarlet kindly pointed out, koi fish were not domesticated at the time and were not shipped out of Asia until much later, but this isn't the most historically accurate fic. Forgive me? ^_^

Also, I know Ancient Egyptian didn't know of rubies or diamonds ect. Bear with me here, peoples. ^_^

This story is dedicated to three people: Arnold Vosloo, Patricia Velasquez, and my twin, KateLovesImhotep. 

Thank you, Katie, for nagging me to finish this! ^_~ Love ya, twin!

Okay, that's all for now, please review and check out my '**A TMR Parody**.' Thanks, and have a great day!

Love,

Dylan (Anck-su-namun)


End file.
